The Tale Of The Kunoichi Witches
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Six year old Naruko was saved from an mob of villagers by Griffin, who took her back to Magix without anyone knowing expect for a few. But a group of girls followed Griffin through the portal she opened. Now what different will Naruko bring to both worlds, 10 years later
1. Chapter 1

In the village of Konoha, a little girl with golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes is running from a mob of villagers like always on her birthday. She ran as fast as she could to reach the Hokage tower, but the villagers were getting closer and closer.

"DIE DEMON BRAT" A villager woman with pink hair and blue eyes yelled, the girl knew this woman all too well.

The woman's name is Sakuya Haruno the younger sister to Kizashi Haruno, sister in law to Mebuki Haruno and aunt to Sakura Haruno. She's mainly the leader of the young girl's mob of villagers and who has the most hate for her for some reason.

"Please just leave me alone, I didn't do anything" the young girl pleaded as she suddenly stopped as another villager blocked her way toward the tower, causing her to turn and run down the left path with the mob following behind her

She and the mob of villagers ran past a purple haired, pale greenish white skinned woman who narrowed her eyes. This woman's name is Griffin; she was here for vacation and had wanted to look around in the Elemental Nation, once she had learned about the villages and wanted to visit them all. Griffin's last stop was Konoha; it has been nice until what she had just seen. So without a second thought, Griffin ran after the young girl and the mob of villagers. When she was sure, she was close enough; Griffin started to walk toward them and then she stopped at an alley.

"What do you morons think you're doing?" Griffin asked the mob who all stopped what they were about to do and turned toward Griffin who raised an eyebrow

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sakuya yelled

"The wrong person you ever want as an enemy, but I doubt a bunch of dimwits can understand what it was that you just did when you can't see that that girl over there is no demon," Griffin said

"YOU KNOW NOTHING STRANGER, JUST GO AWAY ALREADY" Sakuya yelled

"So you don't want to do it the easy way?" Griffin asked Sakuya like she was an idiot

"WHY YOU" Sakuya yelled as she ran at Griffin

The young girl was hiding behind some barrels until Sakuya's banshee voice was heard. She came out of hiding just in time to see the stranger somehow send Sakuya somewhere through a portal that appeared in front of her. She then saw half of the mob try to kill the stranger, but they were turned into all kinds of fruits with a snap of the stranger's fingers. The stranger then turned her attention to the last half of the mob and grinned, causing the villagers to go pale and run past the stranger and some even stepping on the fruits.

"Darn, maybe I shouldn't have turned some of these people into fruits and now those that were stepped on are dead. On well" the stranger said

The girl saw the stranger turn the fruits that are still intact back into humans. The girl saw fear in the villagers' eyes as they stared at the stranger and then they ran away.

THAT WAS SO COOL" the girl yelled and then hides as the stranger turned to look at her

"There's no need to hide the child, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you, where your parents?" Griffin asked the girl

"I don't have a mommy or a daddy" the girl answered, shocking Griffin

"Then-"

"I was thrown out of the orphanage because I'm the demon child," the girl said cutting Griffin off

"Honey, what's your name?" Griffin asks

"NARUKO UZUMAKI THE FUTURE HOKAGE" Naruko yelled, causing Griffin to smile

"I'm sure you can be, but not in this village. At least not right now, so tell you what; if you come with me I will take care of you and makes sure you are loved. Then when you're older you can come back and train to be future Hokage." Griffin said softly

"SO ARE YOU GOING TO BE MY MOMMY?" Naruko shouted and Griffin's heart warmed

"Yes Naruko, I will be you mommy" Griffin answered

"YAY" Naruko cheered

Griffin smiled and picked Naruko up into her arms, she then looks behind her and suddenly sees her new found friend and fellow witch Grimm. Griffin met Grimm when she was visiting Sunagakure. Griffin nodded at her then opened up a portal to Cloud Tower School for Witches, her school. What Griffin didn't notice was a group of young girls following through the portal, but Grimm had.

"My looks like the wheels of fate had already begun to spin" Grimm grinned then walks through the shadows.

 _Cloud Tower School for Witches, Magix_

A portal opened up in an office, Griffin walked out with a sleeping Naruko in her arms. Griffin then turned around to close the portal, when a group of young girls ran out and the portal closed by itself.

"What? Who are you?" Griffin asks shocked at this turn of events

The six-year-old with short silver hair and dark gray eyes stands in front of Griffin with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Shiva Hatake, daughter of Kakashi and Kagura Hatake and these are-"Shiva was cut off

"Teme, we can introduce ourselves thank you very much" the black-haired, onyx-eyed girl yelled

"Then do it dobe," Shiva said

"Forget it, hi I'm Velvet Uchiha and I'm the daughter of Obito and Rin Uchiha" Velvet said, then another black-haired and brown-eyed girl walked up

"I'm Yukina Sarutobi, daughter of Asuma and Kurenai Sarutobi" Yukina introduces herself, next another black-haired, onyx-eyed girl stepped up

"My name is Sasuka Uchiha, daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha" Sasuka stepped back as two girls stepped up

"I'm Arīsha Senju, daughter of Jude Senju and Milla Senju, granddaughter of Tsunade Senju. This is my cousin Magirū Senju the great-great granddaughter of Tobirama Senju." Arīsha spoke for the both of them, then they stepped back at the same time as the last girl stepped up

"I'm Gina daughter of Rasa the Fourth Kazekage" Gina said quietly

Griffin was confused, her friend Grimm told her all about the villages and the clans of the Elemental Nation and none of these girls should exist. Griffin walks to her desk chair and sat down. She then summoned chairs for the girls and watched as they all sat down.

"Well, it's nice to meet-"

"Yeah, yeah you want to know how we are even in Naruko's world. Well, we don't know; all we do know is that it has to do with Naruko. She somehow brought us and our siblings from alternate universes here; we had seen it done before." Shiva explained, causing Griffin to look down at Naruko

"It seems she got natural talents," Griffin thought

"Yeah, many of ours friends have siblings now like our friend Hinata Hyuga and her younger sister; they were the only children of their father. But now both have twin brothers." Sasuka said

"YEAH AND NARUKO GOT MORE PEOPLE CALLING HER DEMON WITCH, BECAUSE OF WHAT SHE CAN DO. WE'RE NOT LEAVING HER HERE ALONE." Velvet yelled

Griffin smiled; she can see that they all care for Naruko and that made up her mind on what to do.

"Alright girls, you all can stay here with Naruko. I'm also going to give you and Naruko a choice in the morning, so off to bed." Griffin said as she guided them to a spare room

Griffin watches as all of them lies down next to each other with Naruko in the middle. She can also see that no matter what answer she gets the next day the group of girls will always protect Naruko.


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years later, Cloud Tower_

A blond haired, sapphire blue eyed sixteen-year-old girl woke up; she got up and walked toward her closet and got dressed in her favorite outfit which consists of a revealing orange-red corset which reveals her midriff, the orange-red corset has an insignia of a fox visible below the belt which hinders below. The same belt rests on her hip and above her black skirt with orange-red flames. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with orange-red lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt.

She then put on her black boots, after she got done with that she went over to her jewelry box and pulled out her necklace, earrings, and bracelets to put on. Her necklace, earrings, and bracelets all have the same shape of a fox on them. After all that was done, she sat down in her chair that's right in front of her mirror and did her hair. Once her hair was done; she stands up and smiled at her handy work, she then walked toward the door. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki or better known by her nicknames the Foxy Witch, The Witch of Foxes, and her favorite one the witch of the Fox Fire.

It's been ten years since Naruko's adoptive mother and the headmistress of Cloud Tower Miss Griffin had saved her from a mob of angry villagers back in Konoha on Earth. Ten years since she and her friends who had followed Griffin through a portal and chose to be witches alongside her. Ten years since she last saw her home village and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss it, after all, she still wants to be Hokage. Oh how-

"Ahh Naruko, what were you thinking while mindlessly walking again?" An annoyed voice said from the ground, Naruko who's also on the ground as she bumped into someone looked across from her and saw Velvet Uchiha

Naruko and Velvet got along great as they've got the same tastes of fashion, but their hairstyles are totally different. Velvet has extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom, her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. Velvet's outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff, which is because her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which hinders below.

The same belt rests on her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiraled towards the lower half on her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. Velvet's boots are black and red in coloring. Last, but no least; Velvet's necklace, earrings, and bracelets all have the moon, bow, arrow and a Stag on them.

"So sorry Velvet," Naruko said getting up and then helped Velvet up

"What were you thinking of this time Foxy?" Velvet asks

"It's been ten years since Konoha" Naruko whispers

Velvet just stayed silenced as she knew Naruko misses Konoha and the people who loved her like the old man, the Third Hokage. She misses them too, but she also knows that she, Naruko or the others wouldn't change anything.

"Come on, we got to meet the others. I like your hair style today" Velvet said

"Thanks" Naruko smiled

Both girls went on walking and talking as they went toward the mess hall as they like to call it. When they reached the hall, Naruko can see their friends Shiva Hatake, Sasuka Uchiha, Yukina Sarutobi, Arīsha Senju, Magirū Senju and Gina. Naruko can see that they're all wearing their favorite outfits, which all except Yukina's are the same as hers and Velvets. Naruko also loved their hairstyles; all of them have their own necklaces, earrings and bracelets like she and Velvets have, Miss Griffin was the one who bought them for all of them.

Shiva's outfit consists of a revealing, color-changing corset which reveals her midriff. The color-changing corset has an insignia visible below the belt which hinders below. The same belt rests on her hip and above her black jeans with weather designs. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with color-changing lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wears heel boots and her necklace, earrings, and bracelets all have symbols for every kind of weather patterns.

Naruko once asked why her outfits are color changing, Shiva would always answer by saying that her outfits are magically connected to the weather. Shiva's most famed nickname is The Witch of the Weather. Shiva and Velvet always butt heads every time and every time, Shiva would always cast an raining spell on the top of Velvet's head. Velvet would always get her back by sending animals after her; it's always amusing for Naruko and the others.

Sasuka's outfit consists of a revealing navy blue corset which reveals her midriff. The navy-blue corset has an insignia visible below the belt which hinders below. The same belt rests on her hip and above her navy-blue skirt, and on her skirt, she has a design of a phoenix that's colored in orange-yellow. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with navy-blue lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. Sasuka's necklace, earrings, and bracelets all have a Phoenix on them.

Arīsha's outfit consists of a revealing forest-green corset which reveals her midriff. The forest-green corset has an insignia visible below the belt which hinders below. The same belt rests on her hip and above her forest-green skorts, which has flowers, plants and sunlight designs on them. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with forest-green lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. Arīsha's necklace, earrings, and bracelets all have flowers and the sun on them.

Magirū's outfit consists of a revealing midnight-blue corset which reveals her midriff. The midnight-blue corset has an insignia visible below the belt which hinders below. The same belt rests on her hip and above her midnight-blue leather shorts, that has designs of the moon and stars. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with midnight-blue lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. Magirū's necklace, earrings, and bracelets all have the moon, stars and a snowflake on them.

Gina's outfit consists of a revealing Egyptian-blue corset which reveals her midriff. The Egyptian-blue corset has an insignia visible below the belt which hinders below. The same belt rests on her hip and above Egyptian-blue denim shorts, from her shorts; many mummies and such are hanging from it almost like another belt. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with Egyptian-blue lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. Gina's necklace, earrings, and bracelets all have mummies and other things Egyptian on them.

Yukina is the one that's wanted to be different than her as well as the others and her outfit proves that. Yukina's outfit consists of a matching costume, all with inverted colors. She wears a black, ruffle-like neck-piece and a three-pointed jester hat, which is an inverted pink pattern with purple and black-layered diamond shapes. Her top consists of a torso of half pink and half black with purple diamond layers embroidered above. On the back, there is a black-pink and pink-purple diamond print.

Coming out of the lower-back of her corset is a purple-velvet tail with a fold at the end. The arm-warmers are of equal length and use pink and black in opposition to each arm, with a lace tied to her left arm-warmer. Her pants consist of shorts with a belt; the belt has small hooks which hold five of her locked books and an insignia right in the middle. Connected to her belt is also a strap which connects each side to a long sock, altogether being a part of her shorts, which is then finished with magenta-lilac jester shoes. Last, but not least her necklace, earrings, and bracelets all have gems in them.

"HEY" Naruko called out, waving her arms; which causes them to look over at her and Velvet

"Hmm looks who decided to wake up" Sasuka smirked

"Yes, now we friends of the Abyss can now walk together toward-AHHHHH" Yukina was saying until Sasuka pushed her aside and right into the tables

"Anyway let's go, Miss Griffin is waiting for us outside," Shiva said as she turned toward the other side of the room

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, WITCH HATER" Yukina yelled

"Sarutobi, I'm a Witch as well as you moron," Sasuka said as she followed Shiva

Naruko just grinned as she and Velvet followed their friends with Yukina running behind them. When they made it outside, Naruko saw a group of specialists and in that group was Kosuke her boyfriend. Kosuke was standing with King Sky and Manuel, who both looked just like Kosuke except Kosuke has bright red hair and violet eyes. Kosuke and Naruko first met each other, when they were ten years old and she can still remember it to this day.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A ten-year-old girl with golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes was testing out the spells that she found in her adoptive mother, Headmistress Griffin's, office but every time she tried she failed._

 _"You're doing it wrong?" A voice said from behind her, causing the ten-year-old girl to turn around to see a bright red haired boy with violet eyes._

 _"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?" the girl asked yelling_

 _"One, stop shouting you're annoying, two I know because my mother is a witch and she could do this sunlight spell in her sleep. Here let me show you" the boy said_

 _The girl watches as the boy showed her how to do the spell and after he showed it; the girl tried it just the way he did. Finally, she did it and she jumped on him in happiness._

 _"THANK YOU, THANK YOU" the girl yelled as the boy tried to pushed her off of him_

 _"Get off, you're so annoying and you're welcome, I'm Kosuke" the boy introduced himself_

 _"I'm Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko introduced herself and they shook hands_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

When they were like thirteen, they started dating each other despite the fact that Kosuke's friends didn't like the fact he was dating a witch instead of a fairy or a normal girl.

"Naruko, Naruko over here" A voice called out to Naruko, causing her to look behind her and sees Selina

Selina is the same age as them when Naruko met her when they were still six years old. Funnily enough, that's also the day when she met Bloom or rather Princess Bloom aka the Fairy of the Dragon Flame.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Six-year-old Naruko had asked Griffin if she could go back to Earth for a visit and Griffin only agreed to a visit to Gardenia and only that. Naruko found out that she liked Gardenia. Griffin took her and the others to a park where Naruko was walking toward the swings when she was bumped into._

 _"Ouch," Naruko said after she got up on her hands and knees, she then saw a dirty greenish/olive blonde haired, light brown eyed girl_

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going and-"the girl was saying until being cut off_

 _"SELINA" Naruko and the girl Selina turned to see an eleven-year-old orange-red haired, large cyan eyed girl who stopped and looked at Naruko then back at Selina_

 _"Selina, did you make her fall? Are you-"_

 _"NARUKO" Naruko heard her friends yell and came running toward them_

 _Velvet helped Naruko up, while Shiva was scolding the two girls who both introduce themselves as Selina and Bloom. Naruko told Shiva to calm down as she was alright and after that, they all played together. Selina even asked if she and Bloom were related as Selina says she and Bloom look-alike. Naruko saw Velvet talking to a dark pink haired with blonde tips and dark violet eyed girl and she ran over to them._

 _"Hey Velvet" Naruko said running up to her_

 _"Naruko, Roxy this is my friend Naruko. Naruko this is Roxy and wow you two look like your family." Velvet said_

 _"Nice to meet you, Roxy," Naruko said_

 _"You too," Roxy said with a smile_

 _End of Flashback_

They never saw each other again after that, but when Selina enrolled into Cloud Tower; she acted cold to her and the others. Naruko tried to get Selina to talk about what was wrong, but it only led Selina to the Trix who had later taken over the school. It had gotten so bad that Naruko and the girls went over to Alfea to seek help from Headmistress Faragonda. That's where she met up with Roxy who had remembered her like Selina had, but unlike Selina, Roxy was glad to see Naruko even if Naruko was a witch. They along with the Winx who had arrived back to Alfea had managed to find a way to defeat both the Trix and Selina.

Once they were both defeated, Bloom hugged both Selina and Naruko. Bloom even smacked Naruko on the back of the head while telling her off for avoiding speaking to her. Selina came back to Cloud Tower; she made it her mission to make up for what she had done. Naruko asks her mother if Selina could graduate with her and the girls and her mother agreed as Selina would do well learning from them than at Cloud Tower. So here they are all graduating together and at the age of sixteen, but Naruko also knows that she will miss Cloud Tower as it's her home like it was her mother's.

"Selina-" Naruko was saying until her mother started to speak

"Settle down everyone, we are here to celebrate nine students that's graduation today. Eight of whom were students since they were six years old and those are well loved by all the schools even Alfea. They were my top students and they mastered everything I or any teacher taught them. I remember that I wanted some time alone, so I left my duties to go to Earth. I visited all the villages in the Elemental Nation, but in one village I notice one little girl who needed help and that's what I did.

I saved that little girl and took her from the village and brought her to Cloud Tower through a portal, but unknowingly seven other little girls followed us as they wouldn't let their friend get taken away by a stranger through a strange portal without them. I, of course, was surprised by them and their bravery to risk their lives for their dear friend. I also notice that each of them had great talents, so I gave each of them a choice to either be fairies or witches and of course they chose to be witches as they are little misfits-"At this Naruko heard laughter from the crowd

"Anyway, from that point on these girls became the best witches we could ever hope for to produce. Cloud Tower will be a home for these girls and the Tower will always miss you girls: Naruko Uzumaki, Velvet Uchiha, Sasuka Uchiha, Shiva Hatake, Arīsha Senju, Magirū Senju and Gina. Now this last girl who has been the best friend of Naruko's and the others and who had been tricked into doing things that were wrong even to witches like me, but Naruko believed that she could be redeemed and she was right. This girl realized what she had been doing was wrong and since then she has been making up for that, but by Naruko's request, I believed that she could learn more from the girls than us. That's the reason why she's graduation with them, Selina I'm glad I got to know you and thank you" Griffin finished then walks into the tower.

Naruko watches as her mother retreated back into the tower and knew she was holding in her tears. Naruko looked at her friends and Kosuke, before running after her mother.

"Will Miss. Griffin be alright?" Selina asks after Naruko left

"Selina, Miss. Griffin is finally realizing that she's losing her daughter as we are planning to move back to Konoha. Naruko is going to comfort her" Shiva smiled sadly

"YES WE WILL SHOW KONOHA THEIR DOOM AND MAKE THEM-AHHH" Yukina was pushed and flew right into a wall

"Shut up," Sasuka said, causing the others to laugh

 _Meanwhile in Konoha, back on Earth_

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as it had been ten long years since Naruko and seven other girls had vanished without a trace. Of course, they had tried to locate them, but they kept on hitting dead ends.

"Hello, Hiruzen," A voice said from the window, causing Hiruzen to look that way and sees Grimm, Konoha's famed witch and the one who likes to get under Danzo's skin. She's also Orochimaru's secret daughter

"What do you need Grimm?" Hiruzen asks

"They're returning" Grimm simply said

"WHAT? Did you know where they were this whole time?" Hiruzen asks

"Of course, Cloud Tower" Grimm said smirking and Hiruzen's eyes went wide

"Ar-Are you telling me that those girls are now Witches?" Hiruzen asked

Grimm just grinned and jumped out of the window as Hiruzen sat in his chair and just thought about how much Konoha is doomed.

 **Naruko's hair style is Rey's hair style from Star Wars**


End file.
